Trouble
by manda-chanxp
Summary: Cloud is having wet dream about Sephiroth and it's keeping Sora and roxas up at night. Well Sora tells his boyfriend and let's just say someone over hear's. This is a yaoi one-shot so if you don't like don't read


**I don't own kingdom hearts or final fantasy 7. WARNING this is a yaoi lemon so if you don't like don't read. I'm sorry about my bad spelling and grammar. Comment and favorite!**

"_Harder…" The blond with hair that stood up as it didn't know gravity yelled as he dug his nails into the others back. His light blue eye's filled with lust and need. _

"_Needy as always Cloud," A buff sliver haired blue eye's man said as he thrust harder into the panting mess under him. _

"_I'm going to…" The blond said in-between moans as he pulled on the others hair. _

"_Just yell my name when you do." He said right into the others ear then nibbled on it a little. _

"_SEPHIROTH!" Beep Beep Beep…_

Cloud sat up from the warm bed and looked around the room. "Just another dream," He said a little disappointed and looked over to his alarm clock which was going off. He moved the light blue blanket to see the problem that was growing in his pants. He got up and started heading to the bathroom for a shower hopping to have the problem gone before he had to wake up his younger brothers. Walking into the warm water and starting to rub. Once that was over with he quickly dried off and got dressed. After the blond was fully dressed he started walking down stairs to start cooking. He put some bread in the toaster and some eggs in a heated pan cooking them, and then walking back up the stairs to the room that his brothers shared and, opened the wooden door. The blond moved the blue blanket from the bed labeled as Sora's to find it empty. He rolled his eyes and walked over to the bed on the other side of the room that said Roxas's to find both boy's fast asleep. Sora had his head on Roxas's chest and was clinging to his twin. He shock Roxas a little waking him up. "It's time to get up and, start getting ready you two have 20 minutes tell we have to leave." Cloud said as he left the room leaving Roxas to wake up his twin who was now drooling. As cloud went back down to the kitchen he heard a thud then Sora yelling. After a few minutes passed the twins walked down the stairs both looking half asleep. Sora's brown hair stood up as always and it looked like he put on his uniform with his blue eye's close. Roxas on the other hand had his uniform right with everything in place, his blond hair was still standing up but much more neatly then his twin.

"You didn't have to kick me on the floor Roxas." The burnet said as he rubbed his lower back a little.

"You were drooling on me again." The blond said as he grabbed his breakfast and sat down at the table. "Can't you just sleep in your own bed?"

"Nope," Sora said with a grin as he sat down next to his twin. Once all three finished their food they left for school.

"Riku," Sora ran over to his silver haired blue eye's lover and wrapped his arms around the taller man.

"Good morning Sora," Riku said as he kissed his boyfriends forehead.

"Roxy," Roxas turned around to his cocky green eye red haired boyfriend.

"Hey Axel," Roxas said as the fire crouch wrapped his hands around the others waist. "You look tried." Axel said as Sora and Riku walked over to them holding hands.

"Cloud was…" The blond cut himself off and started to blush.

"Cloud was having a wet dream and keep moaning Sephiroth name, it kept us up most of the night." Sora said in a cute way that I anyone saw they would think he was talking about a puppy.

"Really," All four teens turn around to see an older teen with long silver that could only belong to one person, SEPHIROTH. The twins eyes went wide as they both freaked out in their heads. They both nodded and started to blush. "I see," Sephiroth said with a grin as he started to walk.

"Cloud is going to kill use." Sora said as he hugged his lover.

"Sora you're the one who said it," Roxas said as Axel petted his head.

"We should get to school, don't really want roomers spreading again." The silver hair teen said as he kissed his boyfriends cheek. After that they all started on their way to school.

Cloud was seating at his desk packing up his thing getting ready to head home. "Cloud," He turned around to see Sephiroth standing with a small grin on his face.

"What do you want?" The blond said as he closed his bag and stood up.

"To walk home together," He said with a kind of sweet smile.

"Fine," Cloud said as he started to walk to the door with that taller teen behind him. The silver hair teen grinned as he worked out his plan in his head. As they were walking Cloud was freckling out in his head.

"You're being very quiet," Cloud looked over to him trying to hide his blush. "Is there something wrong?" Sephiroth said as he moved the others boys hair out of his face making the blond blush.

"No just deep in through," Cloud said as he started to walk again. The silver haired teen was getting tired of waiting.

"I heard something very interesting today." Sephiroth said breaking the silence.

"What would that be," Cloud said as they turned to corner.

"Some ones been having dreams about me," He said with a grin. Cloud stopped and turned bright red. "So it's true," the blond could hear the grin in his voice.

"Who told you?" Cloud said as he looked at the ground. Sephiroth grabbed his soon to be lovers chin and moved he so that they were facing each other. The larger smiled sweetly before crashing their lips together. Cloud wrapped his arms around the others back as he opened him mouth. Sephiroth quickly pushed his tongue inside and started to explore and map out every part of the others mouth leaving to part untouched. The blond let out a loud moan as their tongues rubbed together. Soon the need for air came so they pulled away panting.

"We should get home unless you want to be token right here and now." Sephiroth said as he felt cloud poke him through his pants. Cloud blushed at the thought and gave a quick nodded. Cloud started pulling the other to his house, quickly pulled him inside and up the stairs to his bedroom. As soon as the bedroom door closed he was pushed onto the bed. The blond pulled the other down on top of him and crashed their lips together. Sephiroth pushed in tongue inside as he unbutton the others shirt. Once Clouds shirt was off he pulled away from the kiss and started on his neck leaving hickeys and small bite marks in his wake. He started working down his way down but stopped at the others nipple giving it a hard suck making the blond moan loud and grabbed the sheets tightly. He bit his lip to trying to keep his moans in. "Don't do that, I want to hear you beg for more." He said as he put his thumb to his soon to be lover bottom lip. Cloud blushed and stopped biting and Sephiroth when on to the other nipple. After giving it the same treatment he looked into clouds eyes. They were darkened with lush and begging for him to fuck him into the bed. The silver head teen was having a hard time not to bend him over and fuck him senseless. He undid the others pants and quickly and pulled them down his mile long legs and through them on the ground. He looked down to see clouds dark blue boxers with a nice large white spot in the fount. His mouth started to water at the sight.

"Don't just stair," Cloud said as he moved his hips a little making the other grin.

"Do you have any lobe?" He asked as he placed soft kisses on the blonds neck.

"Under the bed," Cloud said blushing. The silver head teens reached under and pulled out the small bottle.

"It's half used," He said with a grin. "Been thinking about me much," Cloud blushed more as he cover his face with his arms. "No I want to see your face when I pound into you." He said as he moved the others arms. He then opened the bottle and pored some on his fingers and pulled off the others boxers. "Big but I still have you bet." He said as he put his pointer finger to the opening making cloud tense up a bit. With his free hand he started rubbing his side making him relax. Once that was done he pushed the first finger in. "You're so tight," He said as he thrust lightly and added another finger and started thrusting and stretching as much as he could. He pushed in deeper hitting that spot that makes the uke see stars and moan. He grinned and pushed the spot again making cloud moan louder. Sephiroth then added the last finger and pulled out, making cloud fell empty. After that he striped everything off through them to the floor. Cloud sat up and look at the others naked body blushing as he looked him up and down. "Like what you see," Cloud blushed as he nodded, while Sephiroth pushed him back down on the bed. He then grabbed the others legs and put them on his shoulders placing his cock to clouds tight opening and started to wait. Cloud started trying to push his hips foreword but was stopped when the other put a hand on his hips stopping him from moving. "If you want it you better start begging," He said with a grin.

"Please," Cloud said as he wiggled his hips.

"Please what," He said with a grin.

"Fuck me please, I need it." Cloud said as he tried to push his hips foreword. Sephiroth grinned happy with the answer and pushed all the way inside making him moan loud. He waited for cloud to adjust to his large size.

"You're so warm."

"Move," Cloud said as he rocked his hips. Sephiroth pulled almost all the way out then slammed back in hitting his prostate dead on, make Cloud cover his back off the bed and let out a very load moan.

"Like that Cloud," He said as he started going harder and faster. Within no time Cloud was a moan mess. "I never know you were a screamer. I bet the whole country can hear you." Cloud blushed more as Sephiroth went faster and harder making him moan loader.

"Harder," Cloud got at in between moans. The other grinned and did as he was told. The was drool going down the side of his face. "SEPHIROTH!" Cloud screamed as he came all over their chests. Sephiroth got no more than six thrusts before he filled the other. He then pulled out and laid down next to him and pulled him into his arms. Cloud put his head on the others chest panting.

The next thing he know the door was through opening. "Cloud what's for…" Roxas stopped as his eye's went wide as he stood there in shock. Cloud's face went bright red as he cover him and his lover with the sheets.

"Roxas why are you just standing there," Sora asked as he looked into the room. "Finally!" Sora said as he grab Roxas and pulled him out of the door way. After what just happened Cloud put his face into his lovers chest.

"It could have been worst." Sephiroth said as he petted his lovers head.

"How?" Cloud asked as he sat up.

"They would have walked in while we were going at it." Cloud blushed more knowing that will most likely happen.

_**THE END **_

**Sora: Yes now I can sleep without having to go to Riku's!**

**Manda: You never get sleep at Riku's so don't lie Sora.**

**Sora:*Blushes* *Hides behind cloud* **

**Cloud: *Moves out of the way* you're on your own.**

**Manda: Still mad that Sora told?**

**Cloud: *Glairs and both***

**Sora: I don't see why he's mad, he liked it didn't he?**

**Sephiroth: He just mad because his back still hurts. *Pulls Cloud into his arms***

**Cloud: Well it wouldn't be hurting if Sora didn't tell.**

**Manda: Not so sure of that.**


End file.
